


You make my heart leap

by theslymaknae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, Kinda, Kinda fluff, M/M, implied nohyuck, jaemin is the school sweetheart, renjun is a council member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: “Hey, I’ve been thinking about you a lot. I’m Jaemin, would you like to go on a date sometimes?”(In which Renjun is yet to answer Jaemin’s confession.)





	You make my heart leap

They were hanging at Jeno’s room, Renjun slumping over the other boy’s bed after successfully kicking Jeno to the floor. The latter didn’t mind, or rather too busy with his DS to notice he’s now face down on the floor.

Renjun nudged Jeno’s side with his toe, eyes still trained on his ceiling. “Is Jaemin nice?” He asked, rather rhetorically because he already knew Jaemin is a good person. He didn’t have a flock of loyal followers for nothing.

“Ye. He offered me his lunch during practice.” Jeno answered. Typical Jeno. His idea of a nice person is someone who offered him food and smiled at him in the hallways, he’s setting the bar quite low if Renjun could say.

 

“I think you should say yes. He had the biggest crush on you and seriously won’t stop asking about you every time we hang out. Hyuck said he’s ‘ _whipped’_ for you. Like frostings.”

Renjun laughed, it’s so unlike Jeno to use twitter slangs. He’s probably been spending so much time with his boyfriend to the point that he started quoting him in daily basis.

 

 “I am inclined to, yes. He looks sweet.” He decided, “Besides, it’s just a casual dating, not like hes asking for my hand in marriage or anything.”

Jeno snorted, for the first time lifting his gaze from the game he was playing. “Knowing Jaemin, it will happen not long after you said yes.”

 

“Shut up.” Renjun laughed, throwing pillows at his best friend.

“Hyuck and I called dibs for the best men position. We’ll look cute with matching corsages.”

“Prom exists, clowns.”

 

 

*

 

Jeno always said that Renjun tends to overwork himself, and he always scoffed at him because, no, _that obviously is not true._ He liked to think that he’s good at taking care of himself and definitely good at time management. But his body begged to differ.

Resting underneath a big tree in their school backyard, Renjun could feel his head spinning and his heartbeat went erratic, and of course it would be the best time for his phone to drop dead, disabling him from calling Donghyuck or Jeno for assistance.

_Stupid Renjun forgetting to eat his stupid breakfast. Stupid blood glucose dropping so stupidly low. Screw hypoglycemic lives._

 

“Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, get off of your bubble for once and feel my S.O.S telepathy. I’m dying” He groaned. If not for the cool shade from the tree, he’s sure he’ll be fainting already.

 

It’s ironic.

Falling hypoglycemic and in dire need of food (any food, preferably sweet drinks) underneath a tree just a few meters away from a school fair. A school fair with lots of food that he had been working so hard to organize.

Maybe Jeno’s right. Renjun tends to overwork himself and forgetting his primary need of food.

 

“You oka—Renjun?”

_Thank heavens someone caught his telepathy._

 

“Renjun, oh my god, are you okay?”

It was Jaemin, all scrunched brows and panicked expression. So, his telepathy got slightly lost and went to Jaemin instead of his two useless best friends, but Renjun’s not complaining.

 

“Can you get me some food?” He said, a tad bit too weak for his liking.

Jaemin nodded, getting up and dusting his pants quickly before muttering a small ‘stay here’ and rushed to the fair. He came back not long after with funnel cake and milk tea.

“I know it’s not the healthiest option but it’s the first stall I see. I asked for extra sugar for your milk tea, go finish it first and get better.” Jaemin said. Renjun nodded, taking big sips of his tea.

 

 

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten anything since morning and my sugar level’s probably kinda low.” He admitted, “I’m all better now, thanks to you.”

 

 

Jaemin laughed, “Kinda low? Dude you look so pale and dead. How long have you been waiting under the tree?”

“12 years.”

“Huh?”

“12 years! I did my waiting. 12 years of it. In Azkaban!”

Jaemin toppled backwards, hands on his stomach as he laughed so hard. Renjun grinned back. He didn’t think his Harry Potter reference was that funny, nor that he made a good impression of Sirius Black. Maybe Jeno’s right and Jaemin is indeed whipped for him.

 

 

 

He smiled at Jaemin after the latter had stopped his laughing fit, just lying on the grass. “So, what are you doing? Not preparing for your class’?”

“Oh, we’re doing haunted house and I’m on the third shift, they let me look around first before putting me in my costume.”

“Cool, what are you going to be?”

“A mummy!” Jaemin laughed and Renjun blamed the sugar for his leaping heartbeat. Sure Jaemin’s laughs were pretty but come on, _skipping a heartbeat_?

 

Jaemin continued, “I lost the draw. I wanted to be someone cool like the vampire or something, so I can look good in front of you.”

This time Renjun laughed, “you’ll still look good even as a mummy, Jaem.”

 

Renjun didn’t miss out the blush that slowly crept onto the other’s face before he cleared up his throat, “So, I won’t need to have my makeup done till an hour or so. Want to go for a walk? That’s if you’re already feeling better, of course.”

And he did feel better, so he nodded.

“Sure.”

 

 

*

 

Another thing that Renjun discovered about Jaemin is that he gets passionate during games, groaning loudly every time he missed a target and getting further away from the prize. It’s cute, he thought. Funny because when it’s Chenle or Jeno who’s being overly competitive it’s just plainly annoying.

(He never told them or Chenle would attack him with his dolphin screech, which is, _super effective_.)

 

He watched Jaemin yelped when his dart hits the three-point marks, after so, so many tries. “What are you trying so hard for?”

“I need to get one of those carnival dolls for someone.”

 

Renjun blushed, “Who?”

“My sister.” Jaemin looked at him, smiling before realizing the blush on the other boy’s cheek. Oh, how his smile turned into a sly smirk so quickly.

 

“Oh?” He giggled. “Cute, you thought it’s for you.” He teased, earning a smack from Renjun. Not a wise move because Renjun can be quite violent when he’s embarrassed.

 

“Shut up I was not”

“You can just say it, Junnie. I’ll get you one too.”

“Shut up. You suck at this you can’t even get one.”

“Hey don’t underestimate me.”

 

Renjun didn’t underestimate him, Jaemin was actually very bad at fair games and ended up losing all his lunch money for all the failed attempt in getting a doll for his sister. Renjun wanted to laugh so much if not for the sad pout on Jaemin’s face.

 

_(It’s so, so cute.)_

 

His pity party got interrupted by Jaemin’s phone beeping.

Jaemin checked his phone, letting out a small sigh as he read the message, “Ah, I need to leave, it’s my shift now. Bye Injun!”

“Bye, Jaem.”

*

 

Donghyuck found him in the council room, sitting near the window and gazing at the fair commotion with a fond smile.

“What are you doing here instead of exploring the fair? Jeno and I are looking for you everywhere.”

“My phone’s dead, I need to charge it first before going back to the fair. I have looked around before.”

Donghyuck approached him, pulling a chair to sit in front of Renjun. “Oh? Alone?”

 

“With Jaemin.” Renjun couldn’t stop the big smile from forming, screw Hyuck’s teasing.

“O~oh?” The other chuckled, “That explains you being in such a good mood.”

“Shut up.”

 

Donghyuck’s smile got wider, he’s definitely texting Jeno to inform him about this.

 

“I take this means you already answered Jaemin?”

 

_Shit._

“I totally forgot.” He groaned, shuffling to reach for his phone while he mumbled to Donghyuck, “Hey, text me Jaemin’s number.”

 

He ignored Donghyuck’s words about him being a dumbass and focusing instead in sending his message to the number. He figured Jaemin wouldn’t see his message until after a few hours, when his shift is done, but that didn’t stop him from typing his answer quickly.

 

_To: Na Jaemin_

_It’s Renjun._

_About your question, sorry it took me this long to answer but_

_Yes. I would love to go on a date with you._

 

*

Renjun is, _was_ , having a good time strolling around the fair with Jeno and Donghyuck, talking about the interesting stall and good food, when suddenly a mummy with one eye dangling out rushed towards him, toppling him to the ground screaming bloody murder. He wasted no time punching said mummy in the face.

Needless to say, Jaemin learnt that day that no matter how happy you are, running to hug your date is best done on casual clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a part of my wanna one halloween series... but oh well.


End file.
